


Don't embrace the past

by Stewolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Hux, Kinda, M/M, Memory Loss, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: General Hux wakes up in a crashed shuttle, with no idea who he is and what happened. The only person who might know dies on his hand and he is left alone on mercy of the Resistance. Leia and others decide to keep him, having a base of useful information about the First Order for their own. But as the time goes on, they found out stuff about once famous general that might change their point of view about him. Poe is slowly breaking down shields that Hux has build up once he knew who he is and along with his friends he founds out truth why someone from the First Order wanted him very much dead.





	1. Reborn of an fallen angel

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! With a complety different story. I hope you will like it <3 any kind of feedback is very welcomed. Thank you for reading this!

_ His head hurts _

That was the first thought a ginger, skinny man had when he had woke up, feeling pulsating pain spreading over his head and something warm going down his face. When he tried to move his body another unpleasant feeling went through his nerves, going from his leg. Something was pressing on it and he needed a moment to wiggle from it. Good he was skinny as he guessed. Where is he? He had no idea. The only thing he knew was this awful pain of his head, warmth of something liquid going down his face and...

There was an awful smell in the air. Like something was burning, something electrical. Like a lightbulb that burned itself. But it wasn’t the worst. His nose picked up another scent that he identified as a spacecraft fuel, such a specific scent it was. Ginger got a feeling he is in danger and needs to get out. What if something will set on fire while he is still inside... Whatever that thing is. Probably a spacecraft as there is that bloody fuel.

Then he heard a quiet groan nearby. Somewhere on his right. Quiet, fainted moan of pain made probably by some male. What is going on? 

Ginger finally opened his eyes to see blurred vision of a dark inside with light going through a crack nearby which showed off a bright view of an desert. That light burned his eyes, making him look down. That place he was in looked like someone threw a toy robot on a wall, then crushed it with heavy boots just to make sure it’s destroyed.  _ Destroyed _ . This word matched a lot what he was seeing back then. Wires, cables, twisted metal parts, some sponge from the sits that were just next to him. When he looked behind his shoulder he saw one pressing him down. No thank you, that’s not what he wanted by having a seat on them. 

Ginger somehow got out from it, coughing as a dark smoke started to show up by his side. One of the seat was starting to burn. Nearby it were electric sparks jumping between some wires. Oh no, not good. 

It took some effort to stand up but he managed to do that, his legs weak and shaky. But he knew he has to follow the voice of someone who was there with him and to help whoever that person was. Slowly he took a few steps towards direction of where the sound came from.

A leg was sticking out from under some big part of a console that ginger needed to move in order to find whoever was laying there.

What he saw was a young, black male in a white armor laying and shaking in pain. His leg was twisted in a way ginger felt like throwing up.  _ Kriff, poor guy! This must hurt a lot!  _ He hold himself together and kneeled down to the man, gently placing his hand on his shoulder.

“Are you ok?” he asked softly, his voice a bit shaky.

“Ge..ge..” he has troubles to talk and so he told him to stay quiet. 

“I'll get you out, I promise” 

 

 

Sun burned his skin through all the dark clothes he had on. Whatever he was thinking to dress like this it was a bad idea. Like really? Going on a sunny planet and wear dark clothes? Ginger felt himself sweat, his mouth dry. He would do anything for a bit of a water...

There was nothing left from the machine he woke up in. Spacecraft that he guessed must have crushed with them on board exploded as soon as he dragged the wounded guy out, not letting him check on if there was anyone else left there. That left him with a feeling he let these people down. Like he was their leader and he let them down.

And so he tried his best with the only survival, removing white armor from his chest so he could breathe easier. This stuff wasn’t much heavy but it bend a bit after a huge impact it needed to face.

“Someone will find us, don’t worry” Ginger said, touching his own forehead as it begun to itch him a lot. There was a big cut and as he moved back his hand he saw a lot of blood sticking to his skin. Perfect. Nothing better than a deep cut to start your day. “Well that will be a nice memory…”

However he had no time to focus on his beautifully cutten forehead, as his companion kept looked shocked at him like he was a ghost. What? Is he that ugly or his forehead is this bad shape?

“Why you look at me like that?” Ginger finally asked, because he couldn't think off any rational excuse. His voice almost sounded like a hiss, he was feeling so weird out by that guy. What is his name? On his armor was just written FN-2111.

“Why you.. Why you help  _ me _ ?” That guy’s eyes looked in his own, a dark brown focus on ginger guy. 

“What kind of question is that?” Ginger frowned and started to regret it as soon as he did it, feeling more pain going through his face. “This is the right thing to do. No one should be left to die. We are the only ones to survive this” His finger pointed at the burning wreckage. “We lost enough people already in the crash”

He smiled. His companion on the middle of nowhere smiled and closed his eyes. How he can smile in a situation like this? 

“Maybe you are not that bad person as they say,  _ ge- _ ..” he muffled quietly and his limbs became weak. Pale expression turned ginger’s stomach upside down when he moved his fingers to neck of a man in his arms to check the pulse. 

_ He felt nothing.  _

 

 

He had no idea how much time he spend pressing down chest of that poor guy, but he didn't wanted to give up. No! Whoever that was could not be left like this. No! He won't give up! 

He heard engines above his head when he pressed his mouth to his companion’s to breath in air in his lungs then coming back to pressing his chest in a same, steady rhythm. Sudden hit of air from behind and voices should have worried him but he gave no second thoughts on this. He needed to save him! This is more important now.

“Is that..?” deep, male voice sounded behind him. Why they are not coming closer?! That man is dying under his hands and they will wonder while asking useless questions. 

“Help me!” he shouted, his voice more desperate then he wanted it to be. “He is  _ dying _ !” 

Finally pair of black boots showed up next to him and someone kneeled next to him. 

“I'll take it from here” big hands moved next to his and ginger allowed that man to take his role. Only when he stopped the resuscitation he felt how tired he was. His arms almost dead from the work he had done. But to be honest ginger wasn't thinking about this. He had his eyes glued to the man who took his role, trying to save his companion. Olive skin and dark, wavy hair looked stunning in the sunlight, almost taking his breath away. A gentle stubble around strong jaw. He got a feeling he might saw him somewhere before, but he had no idea who exactly that is. That guy was too distinctive to not remember him!

Someone placed a blaster to his face, poking his cheek.

“Get up” Oh what a pleasant welcome.

Ginger looked up on that man who had dark skin, short hair and leather jacket with some red components. He looked familiar to him as well, even more than the first guy.

“Do we know each other?” Ginger asked simply, like there was no warning about a hole in his cheek if he does something wrong to a man above him.

“What kind of question is that?” Stranger looked shocked at him, like he said something completely stupid. “Don't play with me!”

“I don't. Do we know each other?” he asked again, getting irritated.. 

“You don't remember who  _ you  _ are?” 

And then it hit him. 

He really had no idea who he is. 


	2. Broken souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hux gets a makeover that he hates (and so he hates Poe), Finn gets hit by his past and Mitaka prays to not see angry Kylo again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for so many kudos and for every comment left ^^ it means a lot to me!
> 
> Chapter was ready few days ago but I waitig for my beta to check it, but unfortunelty they couldn't do it so if there are any mistakes please forgive me.  
> Enjoy! :D

 

“My name is Poe Dameron” the man from before, the one who took over his role giving a heart massage to wounded soldier sat next to the ginger man, whose hands were tied down. They were flying in the shuttle which belonged to the people who found him. It was a rather small one and it looked a bit old. A small astro robot kept rolling nearby, sending looks (if you can call it like this) on him. It even treated him a bit with one of its silly tools, at least that’s what he thought it was doing. He couldn’t make a head or tail out of what it was saying in binary.

The handcuffs around his wrists were pretty tight and felt uncomfortable. It wasn't a nice way of treating someone who had just crushed in the middle of nowhere, losing people who were traveling with him. 

The dark skinned guy still hold his gun pointed at him, giving him a look of disgust. There was a lot of hate in his eyes. They’ve just meet and he already acts like this?   
“I guess I could say it is nice to meet you if not chains on my hands and that gun pointed at my stomach” He said quietly turning his look to Poe. That man had a sympathetic face, although he looked a bit like a playboy type for him. On the other hand there was something, some sort of feeling that kept telling the ginger that he can trust him. Like someone whispered to him he should put his trust in that man. It was a very odd feeling.

“Finn put that thing away, please” Dameron asked calmly the other guy who moved his gun down but kept sending ginger angry looks. “Thank you, bro” A warm smile showed up on Poe’s face, making Hux feel something even weirder in his guts. What’s wrong with him? He hoped it was not a stomach sickness. For sure shuttle did not had a toilet.

“How is he?” Ginger asked about FN-2111, hoping his effort wasn’t pointless.

“Our medical droid took care of him. Somehow his heart started to beat again” Poe smiled a bit to him and that twist in guts came back. 

“Is he going to survive this?” He started to blink, feeling a bit of pain in his heart. Breathing became harder to do, his chest hurting in not nice way. 

“I am not sure… are you feeling ok there?” 

 

“What’s with the bad guys that they end up unconscious on this ship everytime we get someone on board?” Finn helped Poe to lay down Hux on the ground so he might wake up. “Why we even take  _ him _ ? We should have killed him when we could!”

“Shhh, Finn. No need to shout” Poe sighed a bit. “He lost his memory. It would be unfair to leave him all alone to die. I am not some heartless machine” 

“Was it fair to destroy the New Republic’s plantes? To let all of those people die?” Finn stood up fast. “Or was it fair to take all these kids for his Stormtrooper program?”

“Finn…” Poe had never saw this much anger in his friend. It was almost terrifying but Poe understood that what Finn was forced to go through still had a huge impact on him. “We can achieve a lot thanks to having him. Maybe some money or information. You never know. Something is telling me that it will be with a good end for us”

“I do not believe in this. All this man ever did was bringing suffer to those who didn’t deserve any of this”

“Maybe you are right. But everyone can be changed or at least they should get their chance” Poe turned to look at Hux who seemed even more pale than he normally was. His expression looked so tired and unhealthy… “What is that?’ Poe grabbed a chain that he spotted around Hux’s neck.

“A dog tag” Finn said simply. “Every soldier has one of these. Blood type, some sickness, name. In case of emergency. FN-2111 should have one like this as well”

“We should take it” he gently took it off Hux’s neck. “For now it will be better if he won’t accidently remind himself who he is”

“We are 5 minutes before our destination, commander!’ They heard their pilot from the cockpit. 

 

White walls of the medroom were the clearest of the whole Resistance base. They had very little time to clean but everyone knew that wounded soldiers deserve the best treatment. However when the stormtrooper was using one of the beds there, some of the Resistance’s members started to question this. But in the end General Organa ordered herself to place that man there. Now he was slowly opening his eyes to see Finn by his bed. He seemed not to spot Poe leaning against the wall and BB-8 rolling next to his bed. 

“FN-2187…” he whispered, his voice weak and silent.

“Hey, mate. Long time no see” Finn gave him a faint smile.

“You are a traitor” he coughed and groaned in pain, his chest kept hurting him in an unpleasant way. “Where is general? What you did to him?” 

“For now he is closed in his cell” Finn said with a bit of a pleasure. At least Hux could pay like this until General Organa will think of what to do with him. “Are you ok? How do you feel?”

The other one shook his head. Even with his body unable to move, swinging at the edge between life and dead he kept his duty. 

“Don't let him go back” he looked back in Finn’s eyes.

“What?” The other man fronned hard. 

“Don’t let General Hux go back to the First Order” His breathing got shallow, skin started to cover in sweat.

“Why?” Poe walked closer to the bed, worried expression on his face. “Who shoot your shuttle down?”

“He will kill general... “ the man started to cough again. “He… He is…” FN-2111’s eyes rolled back. 

This time heart massage could not help the poor guy. 

 

“Who could try to kill Hux?” Poe stood with Finn together before Leia and Holdo. Both women shared looks, not knowing what to do with the situation they were forced to face. 

“The First Order is full of people desiring power and probably someone felt they can take Hux down, taking his place” Leia answered calmly, however deep down she was worried. What if someone will try to take down Ben as well? “More importantly is what we will do with him for now”

“We can’t let him go” Holdo turned to their general. Even as a very calm and patient woman there was an obvious worry in her expression. “He lost his memory but he knows where we are hiding and who knows how fast he might get into hands of the Order again”

“Maybe he will be able to share some information with us?” Finn was nervously stepping from one leg to the other one. It made Poe want to force Finn to sit down but he would probably swing around in the chair, to edgy to stay calm.

“He completely lost his memory” Poe rolled his eyes, irritated a lot. How many times does he need to repeat this? “Besides that stormtrooper told us that we can’t let him go back there. He made it simple. He goes, he dies”

“Since when you care about the First Order’s generals?” Leia looked at her commander, she could not believe how he acted since they came back from their patrol with General Hux and a stormtrooper on board. Poe gulped a bit, his eyes looking everywhere but no on her. He felt weird out by his own acting as well but he was sure of one thing. He could not let Hux die, not after what he saw. That one thing which proved him there might be a bit of good in the ginger man, when he saw him struggling to keep his soldier alive.

“I just think it’s not right to leave someone in this state alone while he is in danger. And.. and maybe he can remind himself something useful. I don’t know but for now we should keep him here” His palms were sweating, his body acted in a way he didn’t wanted it to do. 

“We can give this a try” Holdo placed her hand on Leia’s shoulder. “Maybe Hux will be some use after all, but we should put him undercover. I don’t think our people will take his presence good”   
“I would really like to cover his face with some garbage bag. I needed to see his emotionless face during my time at the First Order” Finn whispered under his nose, but it was loud enough for others to hear this. They all understood his anger so they took it calmly.

“Don’t worry, bro. He won’t hurt you again. I promise this to you” Poe gently touched his friends shoulder and Finn just nodded. Bringing up his growing up time under the Stormtrooper program was awful for the young man, although Brendol Hux was the true nightmare for him. He wasn’t surprised to find out his son was also a piece of… well let’s skip words that he used to describe Armitage, shall we? 

“I leave this up to you, commandor. To make sure Hux blends in” Leia looked at Poe who turned face to her, shocked. 

“Me?! Why?”

“Well from all the men here you are the one to pay the biggest attention to your looks” 

“I do not”

 

“I really do not pay so much attention to my looks” Poe seemed resentful, walking down the corridor with Finn. The other guy laughed a bit finally getting relaxed. “It’s true, Finn! Don’t laugh at me” His eyes rolled while his friend just giggled more. 

“What I can say? Everyone gives you second look while me not so much”

“Because you are shy. Girls like when guy is confident and playful” he winked to him to show off his shills. “Like this, bro”

“You are not convincing me and don’t flirt with me” Finn took his blaster out. “Ok you do the talking and I will watch out if he will try something. I don’t want to exchange any words with him”

“Sure, bro” Poe entered the password and door opened for them to enter a small cell. Finn stood in entrance, his blaster ready to shoot at any second.

“Hello” Poe moved towards the ginger who looked up on him. His hand were no longer tied down, his wound now stitched and cleaned. But his face also had some small scratches, a bruise over his eye. Hux looked like he had a pleasure to be a toy for some lovely Gundark. “Sorry we needed to kept you here. How do you feel?”

“Fine. Is this how you treat everyone who you find half-dead on the desert?” his cold eyes reminded Finn old times and his gun moved up a bit.

“Well we needed to make sure you are an OK person. We are in constant danger, you know? As you may don’t know there is a war going on here” Poe sat next to Hux on the ground. “We have special safety procedures to avoid our men getting killed”

“How is… uh, it will sound weird but I don’t know his name” Hux bit his lip hard. “He had FN-2111 written on his armor, something like identification I guess. But no name”

“Um…” Poe gulped, he was hoping Hux won’t get so fast to this. “Look, he was in too bad shape…”

“He is dead” Finn said, almost too coldly for himself. But he felt too done with Hux and his bullshit. All he wanted was to shoot off his face. Or let some real Gundark eat him. But that feeling went away when he saw how ginger looks down, guilt on his face.

“I feel like I let down these people. That it was my fault…” He groaned when he touched his scar accidently. 

“You don’t know what happened, how can you know it was your fault?” Poe cut in immediately.

“I just have a feeling like this” Hux looked up again. “Anyway, what you will do with him?”

“We will bury him later today. We can’t afford anything fancy”

“May I help?”

Poe was a bit surprised but he nodded. “Another pair of hands will be useful. Come, follow us”

“Poe, you forgot about something” Finn sighed.

“Oh, right” he stopped. “We need you to change your clothes, these are dirty and covered in blood. Not so fashionable to be honest”

Finn tried to not laugh as he heard Poe. And he was thinking he does not pay too much attention to looks?

  
  


Hux looked around Poe’s room, but there was nothing special about it. Small, dark and weirdly silent. They got him here so fast he almost tripped a few times, especially with Finn poking his back with a gun. But before they allowed him to walk out of the cell both men forced him to put on some cloak saying he might scare other people here with his Gundark’s toy look. It sounded like bullshit to him but he was smart enough to listen to a guy whose gun was constantly pointed at Hux.

“I haven’t got time to make it look more my style” Poe explained him. “We keep changing homes all the time. Our enemy gives us no time to settle down properly. Most stuff I keep in my X-wing”

“Can I take this off?” Ginger pointed at the cloak, not caring if Poe had there gold or diamonds. It wasn’t his business. 

“Yeah, sure. So shower is that way” Poe pointed at some door. “Clean clothes are on the chair. Enjoy!”

Hux send him confused look and went in the direction he told him to go. When the door closed behind him, Finn sighed a bit.

“He is so irritating”

“Shut up, he might hear you” Poe jumped on his bed to sat there. He wished to go to sleep so much, but there was still a lot of work to do. “We should play nice to him and your constant I-have-a-gun pose is not helping much, bro”

“I don’t trust his acting, he might pretend all of this”

“General Asshole wouldn’t care about his people I guess. And Hugs over there does”

“It’s Hux…”

“I know, bro. It’s just funnier to say Hugs!” Poe grinned a bit. “Look I don’t think he might pass through with this ginger hair, whatcha think?”

“Well… yeah. I guess everyone knows that ginger guy might be the bad one. Especially the one in dark clothes and with that awful sideburns, anorexic look, contant look of hate and dark circles under his eyes. Can I list more stuff?”

“I think this is enough” Poe laughed again.”Do you think girls will have some hair bleach?”

“You want to dye his hair?” Finn opened his eyes wide. “Poe, he will cut off your limbs and leave on some lava planet if he ever gets back his memory”

“I think someone did this before” he scratched his head and laughed. “I guess I have to try, ginger hair will make people stare too much on him”

“Blond will make so even more”

“Nah. At least let me try”

 

“You look.. Good” Poe was fighting laughing. Despite being much shorter from Hux, Poe’s clothes seemed too big for the general. Looks like he is pretty underweight, more than Poe thought. 

“These will fall off of me once I do step in any direction” Hux wasn’t happy as he hold pants over his waist so hard that his ankles showed off a bit.

“Agree” Finn nodded. “Pass. Poe, your clothes won’t be good for him”

“Ok, fine. Wait here” he walked out, heading to storeroom on another floor. Maybe some free clothes were left there sized for a starved evil space boi. 

There was a bit of silence for a moment, while Hux and Finn tried not to look at each other. But the first one soon spoke up not able to handle this bad tension between the two of them.

“Have he said anything about me?” His question surprised Finn, he wasn’t thinking he will ask him anything, especially since he still had his blaster close. 

“Who? Poe?”

“No, no. FN-... Didn’t he had some other name? These numbers sound like he was in some sort of prison with this number as his ID or stuff like this” Hux sat down on one of the wood chairs that were there.

“He was to be honest” Finn felt pain in his body, reminding him all the nasty stuff he had experience.

“You were there, right? You were in that  _ ‘prison’  _ as well?” Hux kept watching Finn, who just nodded. “What do you remember?”

“I don’t want to talk about this now. It was horrible and wrong place to be, that’s what I can say” His silent voice showed a lot of pain, but Hux needed to ask more.

“Was I there too?” His gaze intense, following Finn’s moves as he tried to not look back at Hux. 

“Yes you were” Their eyes finally meet. Ginger felt nervous when he meet hate in the other’s man irises which seemed to be directly addressed to him.

“But I wore different clothes. There was no name, no numbers. Nothing. How did people called me there? If you were there you must know something”

Finn knew they can’t call general by his last name. However…

“Armitage, they called you Armitage”

Hux face showed off a bit of dislike. “That doesn’t sound cool… is it a last or first name?”

“First name” Finn almost smiled. He actually had some fun over that name back at his stormtrooper academy days with some fellow friends. They knew this name wasn’t the best one to get.  _ No wonder he is angry all the time. Imagine being called like this!  _ His friend used to say.

“I am back!” Poe shouted as he got inside making almost a diva entrance, carrying clothes in his hands. He handled Hux a hoodie in a light, military green color with cream trousers.

“These should be good for you” 

“Well will match the desert we are on” Hux took it. He guessed he has to go with Poe’s shirt. Well could be worse. They were baggy but wearable. 

“We are not on a desert anymore” Poe grinned. “We are in a forest, good way to hide”

“Oh… true. But not when you have a good tracking system”

Finn looked at Poe who noted in his head to bring this up to the general.

 

Hux finally could look at himself in the mirror, but he wished it wasn’t him, that he wasn’t that man in the mirror that looked confused and lost in his life. His right eye was bruised awfully, still hurting him. All over his cheeks and chin were scratches from the crash. Mostly the right side. But the worst was his forehead with that big cut, now cleaned and stitched. As he looked at himself he got an odd feeling. Like he never saw himself in this way with a messy hair still wet after the shower in a casual clothes that hanged loose on him. If not a belt he would probably be pantsless. He looked like an idiot, that’s how he felt.

But in the end he got a feeling that changing his look was a necessary thing. If he really came from that ‘prison’ as Finn called it, then maybe there are others like the ex-stormtrooper who might recognize him. His old military-like clothes were bringing too much attention.

“Princess, are you done yet?” Poe knocked on the door, his voice at the edge of laughing.

“Yes I am,  _ prince _ ” Hux shook his head in disbelief. That guy was way too puckish for him. 

When Finn saw him his lips pressed together, holding laugh. Hux sighed but thought it was good to not see him with a need to kill in his eyes again. Poe grinned widely and let himself laugh a bit.

“Perfect! Green suits you, Armitage!” he pat his arm. “Now come, you are for sure hungry”

“No” Hux shook his head. “I am not”

“But you haven’t been eating for like… I don’t know, but you are here long enough to get a bit hungry at least”

“But I am not” he sighed. 

  
  


When Hux looked at the body covered by a white material he got the feeling of guilt again. This man (the stormtrooper as Finn explained) he felt he owns something to that man. FN-2111 was giving him that feeling of a good person who stood against something. But Hux couldn’t think of what is it and his head started to hurt. He almost dropped his shovel as the pain hit him.

“Hey, buddy are you ok?” Poe looked up on him. He took off his leather jacket to not cover it in dirt while they digged up a grave. White sleeves of his shirt were rolled up, exposing strong arms. Hux could see some scars on them and he wondered what happened to him. Burns, cuts, looks like the war really had a toll on him. His arms weren’t like the skinny ones of Hux, clean and perfectly smooth with so pale skin that you could see veins beneath it. 

“Yeah, just my head hurts a bit”

“Maybe I will be able to get you some painkiller later” His warm smile was pretty cheerful. 

“No need to” Hux went back to digging, pushing his shovel deep into the ground. Pain got a bit smaller as he let himself not to think. He just watched how the hole in the ground gets deeper with each move of his arms, listening to animals sounds somewhere in a nearby forest. He was wondering how far he was from were the crash site was or was he still on the same planet. Trip here was a bit like a blur to him, mostly he remembered Poe’s words to him and how Finn kept directing his gun on him until everything went dark.

“I think it’s deep enough” Poe stopped his work, jumping out of the hole. “Come, Armi” He offered his palm to him.

“I don’t like nicknames” Hux replied simply, not taking it and in the end getting out in not so graceful way.

“Your name is way too long”

“Not my problem”

Finn and Poe gently picked up the body from the ground and place it down the grave. Hux just watched, not knowing what to do. It all felt odd to him, pain in his head coming back. What do you do at funerals? As FN-2111 was placed in the ground gently they buried him, throwing the ground back on its place. 

“Poe, I got you what you asked for” A woman, pretty young one with blond hair and serious look joined them. Hux heard her last name was Connix or something like this.

“Thank you, Kay” he smiled to her and took small pen-like thing from her hand.

“What is that?” Hux walked a bit closer and small woman frowned as she spotted him. He could feel she is a bit worried.

“Who are you?” 

“We found him by the wreckage, Kay” Poe explained calmly. “He tried to save that stormtrooper. He is no harm, don’t worry”

But Hux could see she does not belieave Poe and it hurt him a bit. She seemed smart and confident to him, probably she had some important job here in the Resistance. 

“My name is Armitage” he said simply. 

“And your last name?”

“He lost his memory, Kay. Don’t push him” Poe kneeled to the grave where Finn place some big rock to pretend a thomestone. “What I should write?” he looked up on Hux, pen-like-thing in his hand.

“What do you mean?”

“Well we write names on graves, right? Should I just write FN-2111 or maybe we will give him some kind of normal, human-like name?”

“I… I am not sure” Hux rubbed his forehead. He barely knew this man. But there was someone who did.

“Finn you knew him, right? You said you were there as well” Hux’s eyes turned to the other man, hoping he won’t make him point a gun at him again. Finn nodded a bit, memories going back to him.

“I was. We were trained together since childhood”

“Did you shared any nicknames?” Poe looked up on his friend.

“No. It wasn’t allowed”

“Maybe he liked some actor or musician?”

“There was some guy called Bob… Bob something-I-don’t remember. He had awful taste in music as long as I remember” 

“Bob will be good” Poe turned back to the stone, smiling again. Pen in his hand came out to be a small laser that engraved letters in hard stone easily like a knife in a butter.  “Here we go!” He stood up, proud of his work. On a stone was written BOB in such big letters that Hux felt Poe liked this name way too much, but under it was added in tiny ones ‘FN-2111’. 

“Why you left it?” Finn spotted it as well.

“Well in case we will move again and his friend will find this grave. So you know… maybe they will share small respect with him as well at least I hope they can. Thank you, Kay” he gave pen back to blond woman who walked away, looking one last time at Hux. He got a feeling she will now watch out over him, checking if he isn’t doing anything stupid. Like Finn wasn’t doing it enough already. 

He almost screamed scared as he heard weird bing-bong sounds behind his back.

“Hi, buddy” Poe smiled and Hux turned to see small astrobot, rolling to Poe with joy. It started to make so many sounds that Hux’s head started to hurt again. Poe’s smiled faded and he sighed. “General wants to see us” 

 

Leia and Poe were discussing something, while Hux sat near control panel next to Connix. Woman was checking some reports while he tried to not whine. His head was hurting again and he wished to just lay down, nuzzle to a pillow and sleep. Just sleep. 

“What’s wrong?” Woman asked him, turning her eyes off the tablet before her. “You look bad”

“My head hurts” he said simply. “Nothing much”  _ Be a man, Armitage. _

“I can give you a painkiller if you want”

“You have one?” he looked up on her and she nodded. “I won’t mind actually” 

Soon he got a bit of a water and a small, white pill. Hux swallowed his small saviour, not looking at her.

“Poe said something he has his X-wing” he looked at her. 

“Yes he does. He is also the best pilot in the galaxy. I guess you know that already” She said it in the way it was the first thing you learn after being born.

“I don’t” he leaned more in his chair his eyes turning to Connix’s direction.“I don’t remember a thing”

“Nothing?” 

“Well… there is one thing... “ Hux looked at his hands, like they would hold a book with his memories. “I remember a man screaming at me, he was tall, ginger like me. But I can’t get details of his face. I know I hated him. Like a lot. And that he hit me. And he got a black uniform, breeches… all seem like a blur to me” He was rambling a bit, trying to put all of the data he had into some sort of useful information. “He was…”

“.... the First order knows our location, we should…” He heard Leia’s voice.That name… _ the First Order _ . He felt like he got hit with something. He stood up,turning to the General and Poe.

“They are coming here” He said it so surely, so loudly that Connix almost fell off her chair, scared by his sudden action. 

“What?” Poe turned to him, confused of why Hux even spoke up. 

“The First Order is going here. I know it from…” Hux rubbed his head, that kept hurting. Beating of his heart was fast, he could barely handle the feeling of sickness that came back. “ I am not sure, but they are coming here” Pain in his head hit him even stronger, pills still haven’t started working. And before he knew his vision blacked out. One thing he knew was that he landed in someone’s arms.

 

Leia looked at Poe as Hux was taken away from the room to the med wing. His face seemed worried and sad, his cheek trembled nervously as he tried to keep a calm expression.

“Help Connix with the evacuation preparation, Poe. I need to deal with one thing with Hux alone” General asked him softly. 

“What are you planning to do?” Commander got worried, his cheek still not calm showing off his emotions.

“I need to make sure he won’t remind himself something that will make him turn against us” and as she said that, Leia left the room following droid and Finn caring Hux. 

As they laid Hux down on the bed in the med-wing, General gently placed her hand on the pale forehead. “Maybe there is a way to save you after all… Force send you here for some reason”

  
  


“I want you to find him.  _ NOW _ ” Ren growled at the stormtroopers and turned around, leaving them behind. They were late, Resistance already left D’Qar, looked like they did it in seconds, some equipment left all around the base. His soldiers were searching through them right now to find any information of where they went.  

Anger was building up in Kylo. He did not cared about the Resistance until there was Hux out and unable to trace. Only things he could find were remains of the shuffle in which general crushed on the planet kilometers away from the Resistance base and that grave. FN-2111 was laying down there, his body showed off sins of medical treatment as their own medic examined it.

“It looks like they found him and the General” Phasma walked over to Kylo, staying calm as always.

“I guess so. There was no body of his in the shuffle?”

“No, sir. Just three stormtroopers. But our people found this” she handled him destroyed, dark uniform. It was burned, covered in soot and blood with a few cuts. “It was in a garbage compactor, sir”

“They must have taken him” Kylo growled a bit, anger strong in him so much that Phasma took a step back. “Take these and make sure we doubled checked everything”

“Yes, sir” Phasma nodded and walked away. 

_ Where are you, Hux? _

Kylo tried to reach out in force to find Hux but there was a lost connection, like someone blocked general from him. Was it Skywalker? Did the Resistance found him already? That wouldn’t be good… or was it his mother? She was force sensitive but she never showed her son that she can use her abilities. However Ren got a feeling she could, that maybe she was just fooling him all this time.

“Sir, Supreme Leader is requesting a talk with you…” Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka slowly walked to Kylo, his eyes full of fear. He wished he won’t get force choke as the last time. His voice almost trembled scared.

Kylo just clenched his fists more. He already knew what he was going to tell him and he was aware of this too. Hux in hands of these  _ scums  _ was a big trouble for the First Order. Who knows if they won’t torture him to get information? Or he will share it on his own will?

This one night changed way too much. Rey knew it should have never happen. Hux didn’t wanted it as well. But they did it anyway and besides how both of them could have known what consequences it would bring? Back then all that existed was him and Hux...

_ He needs to find him before it will be too late. _

“Tell him I will come on the Supremacy soon” Ren turned to get back to his ship.

And Mitaka started to thank God nothing happened to him this time.


End file.
